


Spoiled

by bangster_12



Series: Untaming the Mafioso [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Cock Warming, M/M, Public Sex, Top Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangster_12/pseuds/bangster_12
Summary: No one told Junmyeon that Sehun was back and he wasn't happy about it.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Untaming the Mafioso [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977721
Kudos: 60
Collections: sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> day 14 - Public Sex

Junmyeon was in a fit because no one told him that Sehun was already back. Even the man himself didn’t tell him that he was back.

“He’s in a meeting, Junmyeon,” Jongdae stopped him by the doors of the private room of the restaurant.

“And I don’t care,” Junmyeon tried to reach for the handle but Jongdae blocked him.

“These childish acts have to stop. Stop being such a spoiled brat,” Jongdae told him. 

“Well, your boss loves these childish acts so step away from the door before I’ll have to break your arm. The last time you tried to stop me didn’t go well, did it?”

Jongdae winced at the memory. He then sighed and stepped aside. Junmyeon gave him a smirk before he turned the handle and opened the huge doors.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were back?!” Junmyeon screeched as soon as he crossed the room.

Everyone looked up from the table. All the other men scowled at the interruption while Sehun looked resigned. Only Kyungsoo was happy to see him and had smiled at him.

"Junmyeon, I was almost done," Sehun sighed.

Junmyeon turned to the men sitting opposite of his lover. He identified them as the heads of another powerful mob.

But Junmyeon didn't care. He still made his approach then sat on Sehun's lap, facing the other men on the table.

"Carry on, gentlemen," Junmyeon gestured for them to continue.

Sehun said it was almost done but ten minutes had passed and they were still talking. Junmyeon got bored and started to grind on Sehun's crotch.

"Darling," Sehun sharply whispered in his ear as a warning.

Junmyeon stopped for a bit but then he continued. Sehun had given up and he just let Junmyeon have his way. The other men were getting uncomfortable now. Junmyeon has been moaning loudly like a cat in heat and he wasn't being shy about it. Not when Sehun's hands were on him and rubbing his hard cock.

The men finally reached an agreement and they hesitated to extend a hand for a shake. Sehun's hands were rather busy.

Kyungsoo stepped in and shook hands with them then led them to the door.

Junmyeon's breath was knocked out when Sehun lifted him up and laid him on the table.

"So naughty, darling," Sehun said as he bent down to suck on Junmyeon's neck.

Junmyeon mewled under him and was gripping at Sehun's shirt, popping the top buttons.

"You didn't tell me you were back."

"I was going to surprise you."

"The next one's outside," Kyungsoo tapped the tab in his hand. Not a bit phased that his boss was about to have sex on the table.

"Reschedule," Junmyeon panted as Sehun was palming his cock.

"We can't," Kyungsoo replied. "Can you make that quick? We can't hold them long."

"No, I can't wait and I don't want it quick," Junmyeon told him.

"Sehun," Kyungsoo turned to his boss.

Sehun sat back on the chair and unbuttoned his pants.

"Keep me warm in your mouth, darling. I'll make the meeting quick. Get me hard."

Junmyeon hopped off the table then knelt before Sehun's spread legs.

Kyungsoo reached out to cover Junmyeon with a tablecloth. Then he walked back to the door then came back with the next party.

The men were confused when Sehun didn't stand to greet them. They found it rude for someone so young not standing to greet them. Sehun told them he can't and Junmyeon just let out a loud moan from beneath the table as Sehun thrust up his hips to make his lover take him deeper.

Some of the men flushed red at such lewd acts but they proceeded with the meeting. They would sometimes pause when Junmyeon would get too loud.

"Eyes up, gentlemen," Sehun would often tell them as some were trying to lift the tablecloth to see what's happening below. 

The men were visibly flustered and they wanted to end the meeting quickly. What Sehun thought would be a long meeting ended up to be the fastest.

Sehun reached down to hold the back of Junmyeon's head and he delivered a few quick thrusts that had Junmyeon gagging.

The men immediately signed the documents Kyungsoo placed before them and they almost ran out the door.

"Wow, that was pretty fast," Kyungsoo gathered the signed documents.

Sehun pulled the tablecloth to see Junmyeon teary-eyed and licking the side of his cock.

"Up, darling."

Junmyeon immediately got up. He already had his pants down so he held his asscheeks apart when he climbed on the table.

"You fingered yourself while blowing me?" Sehun asked.

"I told you I can't wait," Junmyeon panted.

Kyungsoo sighed as he pulled at the papers beneath Junmyeon. Sehun was already thrusting inside his lover.

Junmyeon was a screaming mess as Sehun was relentless with his powerful thrusts. Kyungsoo could still hear Junmyeon's screams and Sehun's grunts as he went outside the room.

"They're done?" Jongdae asked as he pulled himself away from the banister he was leaning.

Kyungsoo absentmindedly nodded as he was reading off texts from his own lover.

Jongdae turned the handle and got the shock of his life by seeing his boss plowing his little boyfriend on the table. He immediately closed the door and screamed murder at Kyungsoo.

Sehun was already back on the chair with Junmyeon on his lap, his cock still inside his lover. He had already come and Junmyeon was already boneless, lying on top of him.

"I'm still cross you didn't tell me you were back," Junmyeon sleepily told him.

"I told you I was going to surprise you," Sehun gently said as he ran his hands on Junmyeon's back in comfort.

Junmyeon sighed contentedly.

"Good job on your latest assignment. Two kills in a row. Impressive."

Junmyeon chuckled. "I was checking if my skills were rusty from spending too much time with you. I wanted them to know that I'm not just their boss's plaything."

Sehun's hand froze. "There are talks like that?" 

Junmyeon can feel the coldness in Sehun's tone. While Junmyeon's anger resembles a raging fire, Sehun's anger is creeping ice-cold. 

"No. But I bet they're thinking it," he assured his lover.

"You prove yourself to no one," Sehun said as he lightly tapped Junmyeon's ass.

"I know but it still feels nice to leave them breathless with my skills," Junmyeon leaned back so he could gaze into Sehun's eyes.

"You made several men breathless today, darling. You're exceptional."

"I am," Junmyeon leaned down to captured his Sehun lips in a lazy kiss. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure thing," Sehun said.

"Let's stay like this until we're at home."

"You want me to carry you like this while we walk to the car? My cock in you and your bare ass out in the open?"

Junmyeon nodded. He gasped when Sehun stood and held his thighs. Junmyeon held unto him.

"Anything you want, darling."

Junmyeon moaned as Sehun started walking, making his cock bury deeper in him.

He knew people would look. 

And that's what he wants. Jongdae was right. He really was spoiled.


End file.
